dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Dobson
|birthplace = London, England, U.K. |family = Paul Dobson (brother) Michael Dobson (brother) Krista LeGresley (sister-in-law) Keiffer Dobson (nephew) Kyra Dobson (niece) Kevin Dobson (nephew) Kalven Dobson (nephew) |nationality = English-Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1996-present |status = Active |website = Brian Dobson }}Brian Dobson (born September 9, 1973) is an English-Canadian voice actor, who works for Ocean Studios and various other studios in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He is best known for voicing Ben "The Thing" Grimm in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Skeletor in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Majin Buu and Dr. Gero in the Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z, Red Alert in Transformers: Armada and Transformers: Cybertron, Muso in InuYasha, and Martin DaCosta in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny. He is the brother of Michael Dobson and Paul Dobson. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Garma Zabi, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Dr. Gero, Pirozhki, Evil Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Future Gohan (ep. 149), Guman (ep. 149), ZTV Representative (ep. 164), Vodka (ep. 174), Baseball Player (ep. 185), Robber (ep. 185), Classmate (ep. 186), Citizen (ep. 187), Controller (ep. 187), Reporter (ep. 198), Conductor (ep. 200), Spectator (ep. 200), Cop (ep. 202), Tournament Monk (ep. 209), Radio Announcer (ep. 237), Otherworld Fighter (ep. 265), College Student (ep. 227), Nok (eps. 290-291) (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Restaurant Owner (eps. 89-90), Additional Voices *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) - Reporter (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Zongi, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Muso, Shoga *''Arjuna'' (2001) - Carousel Operator (ep. 9), S.E.E.D. Scientist #2 (ep. 9), TV Reporter (ep. 10), Shelter Doctor (ep. 12) *''Galaxy Angel A'' (2002-2003) - Cat Bandit C (ep. 25) *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002) - Great Muscle (ep. 2), Larry King (ep. 3), Contestant (ep. 5), Actor (ep. 9) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Arashi (ep. 25), Restaurant Owner (ep. 31) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Martin DaCosta, Earth Alliance Officer (ep. 1), Zaft Soldier (ep. 1) (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Red Alert, Platoon Leader (eps. 31-32) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Searchman, Former Noodle Seller (ep. 2) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003) - Helmut, Dr. Wolfgang Pierce *''Galaxy Angel X'' (2004) - Alien General (ep. 3), Alien (ep. 5), Dutour's Assistant (ep. 6), Bartender (ep. 8) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Martin DaCosta, Heine Westenfluss, Soga *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Rodimus (ep. 16) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Red Alert, Clocker, Fighter Pilot (ep. 4) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Hideki Ide, Rod Ross, English Teacher, Kiichiro Osoreda (ep. 4) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - General Kross, Grooor, Sul, Gate Guard (ep. 1), Creator #4 (ep. 22) Anime Films *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' (2006) - Fukushima-sensei External Links *Brian Dobson at the Internet Movie Database *Brian Dobson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions